Express this number in scientific notation. $87{,}840{,}000{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $87{,}840{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{8}.784 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$